A Love Gone Wrong!
by Simin-chan
Summary: Kyo Sohma, depressed after breaking up with Kagura, asks his cousin Yuki to find a bride for him. Yuki then comes across a kind and energetic Tohru, whom he met five years ago on a high school trip. The more time he spent with her... the more he felt happier. He was not sure why though. Was it his imagination, or was Yuki Sohma falling for his cousin's soon-to-be bride? Yukiru :)
1. Breakups and Shocking News

**Hello… here's another one of my stories, so I hope you like it! **** I don't own Fruits Basket at all and I'm not making any kind of profit from writing this. I really hope I don't have to repeat this in the rest of my chapters.**

It all seemed like a peaceful night, until…

"Don't touch me!"

"You bloody dog!"

"GO TO HELL!"

Screaming and shouting was to be heard out of nowhere. Things were being thrown around the apartment and show pieces were also being broken. The TV was still on – the movie "Finding Nemo" was playing. The living room was a mess, even though nothing had been thrown around there yet. Same went for the dining table and the kitchen – piled with dishes. After a few moments, the screams went towards the living room. And the TV was thrown to the floor.

"What did you do, Kagura?!"

An orange-haired, red-eyed, angry man yelled with shock and anger as he watched the TV screen crack and malfunction, "You broke my new LED TV! It was so expensive! I haven't even paid the full amount yet – are you insane?!"

Kagura turned around, with fiery eyes looking at the boy's angry ones, "I'm not insane Kyo, YOU ARE!" She had medium-length hair and she was wearing a green dress, with a furious look planted on her face. She could appear sweet and gentle at first, but she was also known for having the temper of an angry boar, or even a bear getting ready to attack and kill. She was extremely furious with Kyo right now, and she didn't look as if she was ever going to calm down.

"We've been together for five years BUT YOU STILL CAN'T BE ON TIME FOR A DATE!" She grabbed a small empty cardboard box from the empty TV stand and threw it at Kyo, "I was waiting in the park for the past two hours, Kyo! GROW UP!"

Kyo picked up the cardboard box and placed it on the black sofa that was beside him. He went over to Kagura, and grabbed her shoulders in an aggressive way which made her body shiver with fear and anger, "Look… what's the big deal?" His voice was gentle at the moment, but there was no denying that he was also irritated and annoyed by his girlfriend, and her constantly throwing things around, and her getting mad over the tiniest things, and her breaking his brand new TV which he barely had for two weeks!

"Listen, everyone has got their own weakness or the other. My weakness is that I'm a little lax when it comes to matters of time, and I tend to get angry and aggressive all the time – or most of the time… SO WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!"

His voice boomed in the end, making Kagura shiver again. She grabbed his hands that were on her shoulders and threw them off, "Screw you what's the big deal!" She went over to the kitchen and pointed at the sink. Kyo tilted his head to get a decent look at it, only to find it crammed with dishes, "You can't bloody wash the dishes after you eat!" She then walked towards him and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bedroom, and pointed to the bed that they sleep in, "You can't even keep your side of the bed tidy! You can't empty out the garbage can without me telling you! You BLOODY DIRTY PIG!"

Kyo fiercely let go of Kagura's hand and gave her a glare, but Kagura kept yelling at him, despite realizing that, "You know Kyo, mom was always right!"

She left the bedroom and went back to the living room, pacing back and forth. Kyo followed her. She noticed him, and continued with her yelling, much to Kyo's frustration, "She was right when she said you will never understand me!"

She continued to scream while throwing her hands in the air every two seconds, and every now and then, Kyo would close his eyes for a moment and re-open them, hoping this was all a dream and he would wake up next to a calmer and sweeter Kagura. "I changed for you! I tried to be a good girlfriend ONLY for you! I even learned how to cook ramen and soba noodles just for you –

"Okay! THANKS A LOT!" Kyo interrupted her sentence, putting a hand over his forehead. Kagura didn't say anything else; she just stared at Kyo, hoping that he would say something else. He lifted his gaze to face Kagura again, but now she looked calmer, and so did he.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want all of this?" Kyo tried to explain to Kagura, who was listening without piping out a word... yet, "why can't you understand that I never wanted you to change and become… this? Listen… when we first met, you had this spark in you. You were charming, you were wild, and you were open about things. You had this really good energy. But now… you've become a complete freak!"

Kagura looked as if she was close to tears, but that didn't stop Kyo from egging at her, "And ramen and soba noodles? I know foreigners that make better ramen and soba noodles than you!"

That did it. A tear began to slide down her cheek, hurt by Kyo's words. She did try – she really did, but he didn't appreciate it. "Mom was right the whole time! What you _guys _really want in life is money, not love! You BOYS have no respect for anything! You're classless and cheap!"

"Cheap?"

Kyo asked himself quietly as Kagura started to head for the door. Kyo again went after her, "Listen!"

Kagura turned around, to find Kyo go completely pale. He blinked a couple of times, and he started to walk her direction. "If I continue to be with you, I'll need to pop a few aspirins everyday! I can't take this anymore! It's finished! OVER!"

"Means?"

Kagura had a bad feeling about this, but she wanted to know what Kyo had to say. He started to walk away from her, and he began to take deep breaths.

"It means… breakup."

Now Kagura was heartbroken. She stared at Kyo with a cold glare, but she picked up her purse, and turned her back on him. She slowly tuned the door knob, and said, "Fine, breakup." She opened the door, but before she left, she said, "Mom was right! You're classless and cheap!

"Oh god! You and your 'mom' can go to hell for all I care!"

"You're a dog, Kyo!"

"Still better than being a pig-faced freak! BYE!"

Kagura slammed the door, making a huge _bang. _That was it… it was finally over.

Kyo looked down at his broken LED TV, now it was playing different channels at a blurry screen. "Shit… breakup?" A smile then slowly crept on his lips… _breakup!_

He then took out his phone, a Blackberry Q10, and sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

He began to dial a number into the phone.

* * *

"Oh… it's getting soooo boring here!" whined Shigure. He was staring out the window, lost in his own little world. But that didn't stop him from complaining though. The black-haired man in his greenish kimono began to scratch his head, thinking of what to do. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head – almost like magic! This could make things so much better! "I know! I could call Aya and –

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. CALL. THAT. BASTARD. OVER. HERE!"

A boy with – what seemed like silver hair – and amethyst eyes hit Shigure with his backpack.

"OW!" cried Shigure, rubbing his head, "Yuki, you know you could be nicer to me since I've been so kind as to let you stay here. I can't believe after giving you a roof under your head, you still treat me as if I'm a kid!"

"That's because you DO act like a kid!" a cold voice came out of him. He had a completely breathtaking look, but on it were a frown and a pair of cold eyes. Shigure went over to a sofa, still rubbing his head, "What was in that bag anyway?"

"Two dictionaries, if you must know."

Yuki put the backpack down against a wall, "If you call him, I swear you won't be alive to spend the next hour, let along see the next sunset." Yuki held a great amount of hatred for his older brother – actually maybe hatred isn't the right word. He just gets to be too much for him. He wasn't very mature for a brother who is ten years older than him. Ayame pushed Yuki away when he was a child. Yuki reached out for him, but Ayame would ignore him and walk away. Ayame now regrets it and tries his best to get closer to him, but Yuki just gets annoyed by his flamboyant personality. But that doesn't mean its hatred…

Yuki always hated when Shigure and Ayame pretend to be a 'yaoi' couple and often pretend to do little bromance' scenes where at the end they say 'All right!" and flash a thumbs up, much to the dismay of Yuki. Why just Yuki… there were a few more people who couldn't stand it either.

He went upstairs to his bedroom, leaving Shigure all alone. But just as he was about to enter, his phone began to ring. Yuki went over to his desk to pick up the call, but saw the caller as 'unknown'. Unknown calls weren't always predictable, but Yuki decided to pick it up anyways, "Hello?"

"Hi…"

A grunt came out of Yuki as he clenched his teeth and his free fist, "Why did I even give you my phone number!" He yelled right into Kyo's ear and was about to hang up the phone call, but was stopped by Kyo.

"Hey, wait! Don't hang up that quick! It hasn't even been ten seconds!"

Yuki didn't hang up, for some strange reason. But he really wanted to though.

"Listen... don't freak out or anything, but I need your help."

What the heck was he talking about? Was he insane? Was me mentally crazy? Why would Kyo ask Yuki for help? "Why in my right mind… why… would I ever help you?"

There was a long pause – no one said anything, but they were waiting for the other to say something to break the silence. Kyo sighed, "I couldn't find anyone smarter to talk to." He felt like banging his head against a wall for a good hour after realizing what he just said. Yuki too felt like slapping himself across the face a good number of times after hearing what Kyo had to say. Did he hear him right, or had he gone crazy too?

"Well… that's…" Yuki didn't really know what to say after hearing what Kyo had to say, "You could've gone to Hatori and asked him to help you with whatever is that you need –

"Dude there's no one else I can talk to! Will you help me or not?!"

"Why the heck would you want me to help you?" Unlike Kyo's angry and aggressive voice, Yuki's voice was cold and sharp whenever he got mad, even when he yelled. It wouldn't be very easy to tell if Yuki was mad or not, but for Kyo, it was like being mad is an official part of his identity.

"Because… well… I DON'T KNOW! I just couldn't find anyone else to go to! Now will ya stop asking questions and listen to me?!"

"There's no need to yell." Yuki assured him. Once Kyo calmed down, Yuki suddenly said, "If I help you, which I never thought I would ever do, you will have to pay up." Kyo raised an eyebrow, not sure what to do right now. If he had to pay him, and if he wanted Yuki to help him, he really needed to promise him something good.

"Okay…" Kyo really couldn't believe he was saying this, considering the fact that what he was about to give up right now was basically his life-long dream. He took a few deep breaths, and helped prepare himself at what he was about to say right now.

"I'll admit that you are better than me, and I won't ever try to defeat you ever again."

There, he said it! Now, he was waiting for Yuki's response… which wasn't to be heard. Back on the other line, Yuki was sitting down on his bed, trying not to keep his body from shaking. Was what he said true? Was he actually going to accept the fact that he was nothing more than a sore loser who has to stop fighting to someone who crushes him every single time? Will he finally get to spend a day with him without hearing the words 'you wanna go?!' Will they actually be civil to each other? It sounded kind of impossible for something like that to actually happen.

"Are you serious?" Yuki wanted to make sure that Kyo wasn't really suffering from a mental illness or something, because first of all, he seeks his help, and second of all, if he agreed to help him, he would never fight with him, and admit the fact that he was the better one.

"Yes I'm serious!"

"I'm in!"

This was unbelievable! All those years of pure hatred – all those years of punching and beating the crap out of each other – all of that just might come to an end. It was Kyo's lifelong dream to beat Yuki and prove that he wasn't the best at everything, but now, none of that will happen anymore. It just sounded too good to be true…

"So what is it that you need?"

Kyo took another deep breath, and cleared his throat. Again, he couldn't believe he was saying this, but…

"I want to get married, and I want you to find a bride for me."

_WHAT?!_

**Okay folks, that was the first chapter! Tell me if you like it! I think we all know who the bride is going to be! Anyways, please review, favourite, and follow this story if you like it! I promise this won't be a waste of your time at all! :)**

**All the reviewers with a FanFiction account, I will personally thank them by PM. All the guests please put a name with yours so I can thank you properly. It sounds weird by saying "Thanks to Guest, Guest, and a few more Guests for their amazing support".**

**Until next time! ^-^ **


	2. Agreeing To Help?

**A/N: Hello there! I hope all of you liked the first chapter! Thanks to all of you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Also, I'm thinking about changing my pen name. If anyone has a good suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me! :)**

**On with the story!**

"What?!"

"I want you to find me a bride!" repeated Kyo, more frustrated, "Did I honestly have to repeat myself, or is that too much to ask?"

"Yes you did, and yes it is!"

Yuki really couldn't believe what he was asking for – and that so soon! Was he being serious? Was he having a bad day or something? He definitely must be crazy. What was with the sudden decision? "Are you serious?"

"Will ya quit asking me that?!" Kyo yelled right in Yuki's ear, "I swear it's pissing me off!" Yuki rolled his eyes in annoyance, "No. Why do you want to get married all of a sudden? What's gotten into you?"

"You know that girl, Kagura, whom I've dated for the last five years?"

"No…" Yuki was shocked though. A girl had actually been able to put up with someone like Kyo for _five years. _That was what someone would call an achievement.

"Whatever," said Kyo, sounding irritated, "She's actually gone this time. I broke up with her."

Yuki really felt like laughing now, but he restrained himself from doing so. "You broke up with her… or she broke up with you? Because honestly it wouldn't be a surprise if she was the one who broke up with you." Yuki really wouldn't be surprised at all. Knowing him all his life, he knew no girl could ever stand him, even though they all find him attractive.

"No… I broke up with her!" Kyo screamed, defending himself, "Seriously, that woman is a fucking lunatic! She called me classless and cheap… and a few other things…"

"Classless and cheap?" Yuki repeated Kyo's words, "I don't think 'classless' and 'cheap' are the right words… more like 'loud' and 'annoying' – _extremely _annoying. I would even throw in 'obnoxious', and 'idiotic', and 'crazy', and –

"Will ya quit it or not?!" Kyo was getting pissed off by the minute. Yuki did love to make fun of him. "I know I haven't actually sat down to think about the idea, and I am kinda depressed about the breakup, but I'm sure that I want to do it. Just find a girl who is ready to marry and someone with beauty _and _brains. Honestly, I cannot put up with stupid girls, no matter how cute they might look. Don't make her _too _crazy though. Okay fine… get me someone who you would want to have as a sister-in-law. So now will you do it?"

Again, there was a long pause. Yuki was still thinking about him. What would Shigure say? He would probably laugh his head off. Thankfully the backpack wasn't far away, now he could give him another beating if he needed one. What would the others think though? Would they laugh at him too… or would they tell him to consult a mental therapist? It was not something anyone would expect from either one of them – to help one another. Yuki suddenly remembered the price Kyo would pay for it – admitting he was the clear loser in the family and he would never fight Yuki. That was Yuki's pot of gold! Did Kyo really mean it when he said to find a girl that Yuki liked? Why was Kyo like this today? Now that he thought of it, having a cousin-in-law could be fun… but…

Yuki let out a sigh, and gave Kyo the answer he had waited for, "Fine… I'll do it."

Even though Yuki wasn't able to see it, a small smile began to form on Kyo's lips. He really wasn't expecting Yuki to help him – knowing that he hates him like hell – but he was actually sort of… happy… that he decided to help him. Even after knowing that the only reason Yuki's helping him is because he wanted to see Kyo admitting to the fact that Yuki was definitely better than him, but he couldn't help but smile. He, all his life, never believed that he would smile at anything that came out of 'that bastard's mouth'; it was just that now… he just couldn't believe that Yuki would help him with anything.

"Umm… well… thanks… I guess."

"Okay then…" Yuki didn't think that Kyo ever actually said 'thanks' to anybody, so this was again a shock for him. A lot of unexpected things came out of him, and they were actually starting to have a civil conversation. "Listen, girls don't just fall from trees so I need some time to find one. I'll place an ad for your marriage and hopefully to get a few names by the end of the week. Where are you anyways?"

"I'm at Kyoto now. I rented an apartment and Kagura and I have been there for about... six month? Yeah, six months. I'll be over as soon as you found a girl good enough."

"Or someone who will be sacrificing her beautiful life for your abysmal one."

"JUST SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

"Listen, I am being so kind to help someone like you, which no one is going to believe for who-knows-how-long and this, is the thanks I get?"

"I already said 'thanks', okay? Don't make me say it again!"

"Grow up..."

"Why you little...!"

So much for a civil conversation.

* * *

After a good ten minutes passed of the two of them arguing, Yuki closed in the deal. If Yuki found a girl within his criteria, and who is willing to marry him, Kyo will tell the Sohma family that he is a sore loser and Yuki was better than him in every which way. The phone call ended; Yuki let out a sigh, and left his room to go downstairs.

Shigure was watching TV, but when Yuki came downstairs, he grabbed the remote from Shigure's hand and turned it off. Shigure let out a wail.

"Yuki! I was just getting to the part where Hiroshi confesses his love for –

"I don't care about your stupid dramas, okay?" Yuki spat bitterly, wanting to whack him again with his school bag. It wasn't far away. "Listen, I have some news."

"LET ME GUESS!" Shigure energetically waved his hands in front of Yuki's face as he looked back at him with an eyebrow raised, "You finally found a girl who hasn't drooled over you!"

"Even crazier... if that's possible." No, that was the fact. The girls went mad over Yuki's charm, brains, and talent. He was like a full package – a package good enough to take home. Because of this, it earned him the tagline of 'Prince Yuki' in his old high school – Kaibara High, because the girls just couldn't get enough of this young Sohma. But he remembered one girl – a brunette, who wasn't like that. She was crazy and wild, but good at heart. She loved to have fun, and would try to get everyone around her to have fun too. She treated Yuki like a normal classmate – a friend even. Yuki met her five years ago on a high school field trip, but he couldn't remember everything since that was the only time he saw her... not even her name.

"So what is it?" Shigure was getting more curious by the minute, waiting for Yuki to reveal whatever it was that he knew.

Yuki took another deep breath, "I don't know where all of this came from, but Kyo wants to get married."

Shigure blinked a few times, while Yuki waited for a reply from him. No one said a word – silence. Yuki knew he would start laughing his head off in a minute, so he had his backpack close by him. Yuki Sohma helping his rival... bizarre. And there he had it – Shigure Sohma was laughing... and laughing... and laughing. Yuki didn't whack him yet though. He just stared at him as to say 'I knew this was going to come all along'. He just prayed that he wouldn't start calling people yet telling them. "Shigure... please stop laughing."

It didn't work.

WHACK!

Yuki knew the backpack would come in handy one way or another. Even though he was in his 20s, he still his high school backpack with him. He was not sure why though... "Are you done laughing?" Yuki asked with a sharp tone in his voice. Shigure continued to rub his head while nodding, "You know I did have a reason to laugh... BUT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"I'm serious," said Yuki, while sitting on the couch beside Shigure. He placed a hand over his head, "He wants to get married, and he wants me to find a bride for him. "

"Oh god... and you agreed to help him? Are you mad?"

"No I'm not."

"Then why would you do something like that?!"

Yuki simply shrugged; he wasn't sure if she should tell him why he was planning to do this. It was all in for the price, and that's what Yuki had his eyes glued on. It was, and will only be because of that. If he didn't get anything in return, why would he help the enemy? It didn't make any sense. "I don't want to tell you that right now, but help me think of an ad for him."

"I'm not done yet –

"And I don't care. Now help me think of an ad for him."

Shigure just stared at Yuki, with a face that looked as if he really wanted to know why Yuki was helping someone like Kyo. He still had many questions to ask him – there was still so much to know, "I need to know what's going on!"

"Fine..." Yuki grunted, "Kyo broke up with his girlfriend – I think her name was Kagura – and he's upset so now he wants to get married. Any more questions?"

"Yes." Shigure made it sound like it was obvious, and he began to ramble on and on and on, "Why are you helping him? Is he giving you something in return? What kind of girl does he want? Am I the first person you told? Can Ayame design the ball gown –?

"The last thing I want is Ayame making my soon-to-be sister-in-law to wear that thing Ayame calls a dress!" Ayame owned a costume store, making all sorts of dresses and costumes, which Ayame calls 'romance', and Yuki couldn't help but be utterly disgusted. "It's bad enough she has to spend the rest of her life with that 'thing', so let her wear what she wants! I'm not answering ANY of those questions yet, do I make myself clear?"

Shigure gave a tiny nod, while Yuki went over to get a notepad and a pen. He went back to the couch and sat down, facing Shigure, "Any ideas?"

Shigure looked up into the ceiling, thinking of a good one liner, while Yuki was just staring at the blank notepad. _I still can't believe I'm doing this... _He tried to get all that out of his head, but the fact was still unbelievable. Soon they will have another member in the Sohma family, and Yuki will have a cousin-in-law. Maybe they could be like brother and sister... that would be fun.

"Wait..." Shigure suddenly said, interrupting Yuki's thoughts, "How does Kyo know your phone number?"

WHACK! The backpack wasn't far away from Yuki's reach at all.

"Will you focus?!"

**OKAY! That was the second chapter! Do you guys have any one liners for Kyo's marriage ad? If you do, don't hesitate to tell me! The one I think is the best will be used! I have a marriage ad already planned out, but I want to see what you think! Credits go to whoever wrote it, so if you're a guest, I need to know who you are! :D**

**Again, love all of you for all the amazing reviews, but a little slow on the follows and favourites. Reviews would be amazing! I don't care if it's a one word review, such as, "liked", or "good", or "nice", and if you are critical, go ahead. You can give me a 1000 word review on every little thing I did wrong. I just want to know what you think about this story. All I want is your opinion, and whether the review is praising me or criticizing me, the person who wrote it will be thanked. All I want to know is who you are so I can thank you. Reviews do bring a smile to my face! Oh, a big thanks to:**

**Gabby**

**Littlecosma001**

**Yuki Sucks (does he?)**

**Until next time! ^_^ **


End file.
